causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimes of Passion, Part 2
Crimes of Passion, Part 2 is the third chapter of Volume 8. It aired on February 27, 2012. Synopsis The Broken Hearts Killer is revealed... And Mal makes a shocking confession! Plot Detective Blaise Corso, Agent Natara Williams, Detective Mal Fallon and their lab tech Kai Kalaba realize that they are stranded at the resort, and do not have any communication whatsoever. They decide that they must establish communication. Fallon hears rustling in the bushes but chooses not to shoot. The park ranger emerges who is then killed. He tells Fallon that there are three more bombs on the resort. The group decides to split up, Natara and Kai head to the radio tower to establish communication while Corso and Fallon go to question Wesley Vale. They establish communication with two walkie talkies so that they could talk to each other. Natara and Kai enter the radio tower only to find one of the bombs. Kai accidentally knocks the bomb with his elbow and it falls off, which speeds up the countdown to only a few seconds. Natara runs down the hallway to get rid of the bomb, and sees a stairwell leading towards the roof. As soon as she runs to the edge she throws the bomb down into the pool right before it explodes. Meanwhile Fallon and Corso are nearing the room of Vale. Corso knocks and Vale opens the door. They enter in and find one of the wives of one of the couples sitting on the couch. Fallon realizes that the husband of the wife might be the bomber. Fallon radios Williams with this information. Natara and Kai receive the information and trudge down toward the rooms of the couples. They peek inside to find the husband has chained one of the other couples down on the bed. Natara inspects that the couple is enjoying it however so the husband cannot be the culprit. Kai turns around thinking about who the real culprit could be when he hears Natara being held by the Broken Hearts Killer. Fallon and Corso hear their walkie talkie crackling and hear the voice of the Broken Hearts Killer. He says that they must bring Wesley Vale or Natara and Kai will be killed. They decide that they won't bring him but they will go down and converse with him. Once they reach where Natara and Kai are being held captive the Broken Hearts Killer appears. Mal realizes that the killer is Gil Franzen who used to worship Vale but was dissapointed because Vale was cheating with the couples' wives. Fallon says that true love is right under your nose. He refers to Natara and Kai. Gil asks Kai what Natara's favorite food is and Kai does not know. Mal blurts out the answer and reveals who they really are. He manages to convince Gil that he really loves her and gets close enough to Natara to be able to disarm Gil. They think he is down for good when he stands up to shoot Fallon. He manages to fire a shot, but Blaise gets in the way of the bullet shooting her in the shoulder. Natara than kicks his face and he is finally knocked unconcious. Bonus Scene Mal, Kai and Natara are on the deck with some medical workers. Corso lies on a stretcher with Mal beside her. She awakens and manages to murmur a few words before falling asleep again. Mal and Natara lock eyes and in another instant look away again. Category:Episode